Natsu king of flames (I'll think of a better title later)
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: Natsu is lost in the world, his father had left him and he has no friends or connections, who will take advantage of this? why the King Of Thieves of course


**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, Shonen and Kodansha, i OWN THIS STORY FUCK OFF**

 **Talking:** "bippity"

 **Thinking** : _"boppity"_

 **Demon/Dragon/Creature: "Boo"**

 **Demon/Dragon/Creature: _"Warlock Punch"_**

 **I just got another chapter to 6k words, i didn't hit a roadblock, just, I'm planning long term already, enjoy**

Natsu really didn't know what to do, after years of being raised by him..after learning all that he had to learn from him, his dad, Igneel, was gone, not dead just..gone, no trace, no scent trail, no letters..nothing, all he was left with was an empty feeling, he was dizzy..he felt so lost, what was he supposed to do now? Igneel was the only person, well, dragon, in his life, there was no one else, no one! His magical aura was unconsciously flaring out due to his distress.

 **~a ways away, in a nearby town~**

"Hm?" Sounded of a person, a man to be specific, speaking of specifics, he was a _very_ tall man, dark olive skinned, donned in black armor and fitted with a sword that gave of a tainted light, his hair however styled in an old way, although it was a fiery red.

"Um, sir..?" A vendor started strong but ended weak, he didn't know the man's name, if this tall, dark figure was even a human, he was damn intimidating.

"Ganon, remember that name, oh, and keep the change." Said Ganon, with an alarming grin, dropping a few sketchy looking gold pieces into the vendor's hand, the salesman immediately losing all thought process as these were five hole pieces of royal gold, the only people using these being residents and royal members residing within the palace, he stupidly payed no attending to the purple tint to them and the fading chuckles of the Thief King, not that he knew of that title.

 **~one thudding march to the cave atop the mountainside because c'mon, you know he weighs more than he looks~**

Natsu was just starting to get up and search for his father when he found a note, although it would've been hard to read for normal people he recognized his dad's chicken scrawl, although all he got to was the word "guild" before an absolutely _massive_ presence slammed into his shoulders, the only being that gave off this presence was his dad..but this, this was suffocating, oppressive, dark.

 **~thud, thud, thud~**

The sound of heavy footsteps got closer and closer, he forced himself to turn around, only to come face to face with a gauntlet covered hand, a golden triangle with one piece glowing brighter second by second, it felt as if he was being judged by some great power.

"Ngh..gah!" Natsu's grunts turned into yells as he forced himself to stay on his feet in the face of this great power, refusing to bow down, he refused to bow down to anyone and anything!

"Oh? Ohohoo..you remind me of a little blonde boy i knew once, except you _definitely_ have the potential to be more than that little hylian..tell me boy, what magic do you wield?" Asked, more demanded the giant of a man, lowering his palm and holding his arms out in a 'come at me' position.

"Y-You..you damn bastard! Don't play with me! _Fire Dragon's slayer magic: royal jab!"_ An incredible sharp horn with a shining end formed from his forehead, the power coming off it was insane, Ganon smirked, good, not quite as powerful as him but the boy could grow immensely under his tutelage.

 ***skrooooom!***

A massive explosion rocked the entire mountain, his usual natsu way speaking for him, smoke filled the space to the brim and a loud, long yell scared off the surrounding wildlife.

The smoke cleared soon after, the man's shadowy figure becoming less and less hazy, natsu's eyes widneded when he saw the man left unscathed, still standing up as straight as he was before, and with that damned grin still in place on his face, the man seemed more pleased than mocking, weird.

"You'll learn my name once we get back to my castle, but know this, I'm no mere mage, I'm a Warlock, those flames of yours..although I'll teach you more i also wield flame magic, and you'll soon learn to wield said cursed flames, now let's get a move on, you obviously have nothing better to do." Said the man, who didn't even give him time to respond, he proceeded to march back out of the cave, giving off a demanding presence that natsu couldn't help but follow, this guy was powerful, maybe he knew something about dragons.

 **Prologue done, forgot about the fairy tail fans, a lot of people have him taught by many others in the fairy tail world but they forget that Ganondorf was a magic user too, a warlock, I'm just not sure which guild i want him to join, he'll have a "i don't give a fuck" attitude so he'll really get to Ezra if he decided to join fairy tail.**


End file.
